Secretclan
by ADHDancer
Summary: This clan has been by the lake forever but has never met the clans once.  The time has come, but there is a traitor in the clan!  Who is it?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own the cats of Secretclan. This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice please!**

Prologue

A light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown spots that were shaped like poppy seeds curled up by the small pool inside her den and lapped at the water. Sleep came over her like a wave.

"Poppystar, Open your eyes," spoke a gentle voice. The tabby, Poppystar, blinked open her deep brown eyes. There standing before her was a blue-gray She-cat with stars in her fur.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" questioned Poppystar.

"I am Bluestar. I was leader of Thunderclan when I died. I assume you've heard of the four clans?" replied the starry warrior, Bluestar.

"Yes I have! There is, Thunderclan…Breezeclan…Waterclan…and Shadeclan!" Poppystar said slowly.

"Close. It's Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan," Bluestar corrected.

"Sorry," Poppystar said. _That was a mousebrained mistake! I feel like an apprentice!_

Bluestar chuckled,"It's okay, I guess there is a first time for everything"

She then became quite serious. "I have a prophecy for you. The time has come for Secret to meet Thunder, Wind, and River, Fire, One, and Leopard will meet Poppy and a new threat will rise from Dark meeting Black, Secret meeting Shadow," Bluestar started to fade away.

"Wait!" Poppystar called out. But the only answer was the prophecy repeating. "But I don't know what you mean!" All she could see of the starry cat was a pair of gleaming eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hmmmm… Poppystar plushies to all who are reading! Yaaaay! (p.s. thanks for the advice 00vm00) Here's chapter 1!**

"_Mintykit? You shouldn't be in the medicine cat den! Does Honeydew know you are here?" Asks Heatherpool the medicine cat._

"_No…" I say hanging my head._

"_Go back to your mother at once! Hurry before she has Poppystar send out a search patrol!" Heatherpool says with a shimmer of amusement in her eyes._

"Mintypaw, wake up! I need you to go check the elders for ticks!" Heatherpool prods my side.

"I'm up, now where's the mouse bile?" Heatherpool hands me the foul smelling moss. That's right, I'm the medicine cat's apprentice. Bumblepaw's punishment must've been lifted. He ate while he was doing a hunting assessment. His mentor, Honeydew, who just happens to be my mom, caught him though. You can't get anything past her. That's why my sister, Mistpaw and I are so well behaved. I hopped down from my nest on the lowest branch of a large oak tree, and stepped out of the shady, grassy medicine "den" into the main part of the camp. I pad over to the leafy green bush that partially hides the entrance to the Elders den.

"You aren't Bumblepaw!" exclaims Eagleears.

"Why you mousebrain! Bumblepaw told us yesterday that it was his last day. Actually he told you twice!" Leafwhiskers always has to explain things to Eagleears. He forgets quickly.

"Ok Mintypaw, I have one right behind my left ear." Eagleears informs me. I search the ear and find the tick, while they talk. I pick up the mouse bile.

"It's pronounced tuh-nuh!" Eagleears says.

"No, I've spoken with kittypets, it's Too-na!" Argues Leafwhiskers. I start working on the tick. Eagleears' fur fluffs up as he spins around.

"WHAT THE STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING TO MY EAR!" I see the tick fly off.

Leafwhiskers takes care of the tick, tells me to leave because she didn't have any ticks, and explains everything to Eagleears. I walk back towards the medicine den. Heatherpool meets me before I get back to the den.

"We're almost out of Juniper berries!"

I turn around and call over my shoulder, "I'll go get some!"

"Take a warrior with you!" I see Darkpelt about to leave and I invite her to come with me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok Heatherpool plushies! Chapter 2! Yes this is still in Mintypaws POV!**

I padded back into camp with Darkpelt right behind me. She went over to the freshkill pile to drop off the shrew and mouse that she caught. I went over to the medicine den and put the berries away.

"Let those cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highpine for a clan meeting!" Poppystar called out. Rosekit, Tulipkit, and Amberkit tumbled out of the nursery. Their mother Redstripe and their father Gorsefur padded behind. Mistpaw trotted out of the Apprentice den, only to get attacked by our mother's tongue. I went and sat next to Heatherpool. Cherrynose sat down next to me. Was she getting plumper? Then Dustytail sat next to her.

"We have two ceremonies to perform today; first off we shall have two new warriors… I say this before Starclan so they can approve of my choices for warrior names…" This is the way Poppystar has done these ceremonies for as long as I can remember. "Mistpaw from now on you shall be known as Mistfur. Bumblepaw after successfully passing your assessment I have decided it is time you became a warrior yourself, though I considered calling you Bumblebrain because you need to think before you do, from now on you shall be known as Bumbletail." Poppystar always had to put some humor into the clan meetings. "We also have three new apprentices! Darkpelt it is time you had an apprentice, from now on you will be a mentor to Rosepaw!" Rosepaw scampered up to Darkpelt and touched noses. "Volepelt you are one of our newer warriors but Flametooth has taught you well. You will be a mentor to Tulippaw. Congratulations Tulippaw, your mentor was the deputy's apprentice!" Mentor and apprentice touched noses. "Thornfoot promise me you won't pass on your smart mouth to Amberpaw please!"

"I promise." Amberpaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Heatherpool, I understand that tonight you will be sharing tongues with our warrior ancestors at the moonstream."

"Yes Poppystar, so if anyone needs a medicine cat you must come before moonhigh!"

It's now moonhigh. Heatherpool and I are sitting next to the Moonstream, which happens to only be ten foxlengths from our den.

I lie down and touch my nose to the water. Suddenly I am in a forest. For some strange reason I know the name of this place; Fourtrees. A blue-gray she-cat arrives.

"Beware the Dark Shadows! Beware!" She disappears.

_I wonder if that has to do with the Dark Forest?_

Someone cuffs my head. I turn around. "This has nothing to do with the Dark Forest, it has to do with-"

"Bluestar! No telling her, she has to figure it out on her own!" says a tortishell she-cat.

"Spottedleaf, if I didn't say something she'd try to mess with the Dark Forest!"

Suddenly I feel cold and wet. I open my eyes to see Heatherpool staring at me with wide eyes. Wait I was next to her. How am I in front of her? And why am I still wet? Then I realize that I am sitting in the Moonstream. It's not as deep as I thought it would be…

"Mintypaw, you shall now be called Mintymoon! For you have landed in the moonlight! Now get out of the Moonstream!" exclaims Heatherpool. We pad back to our nests but I don't think I'll be getting any sleep. _Beware the Dark Shadows._ What could it mean? I turn to ask Heatherpool but she is asleep. _Mintymoon. What a nice name… it reminds me of… falling… into… the…Moonstream…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

**Ok. So what do you think the prophecy means? You can tell me if you want, you don't have to unless you really want to. Hmmmmm… I have a cake to make…Thank goodness for weekends. I may not be updating for awhile… Mandycandy2897 is out…Peace!**


End file.
